1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintaining the proper level of chlorination throughout the entire body of water contained in a swimming pool, spa, or recirculation water systems such as cooling tower, fountain or pond. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a rigid, non-mechanical device which acts as a container and dispenser to release stabilized Chlorine or Bromine or other water treatment chemicals in the form of tablets, sticks, or granules from the bottom of the water container vessels without losing or dissipating any chlorine or bromine into the air.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Current pool care products sold to the growing pool owner population fail to take into account the issue of pollution of our water supply and our atmosphere. Because of the inefficient water surface application using the currently popular floating dispensing device for chlorine or bromine, the majority of chlorine simply dissipates into the atmosphere, polluting our air and having no effect on the water in the lower part of the pool. Then when liquid chlorine or shock treatment products are added to the pool to try to compensate for the lack of effect of this chlorination method, both calcium and sodium are added along with this new chlorine. These by-products remain in the pool water after the chlorine has evaporated, polluting our water resources with backwashing polluted pool water. This floating dispensing method is also a health hazard to swimmers.
Prior art discloses several methods for time-released application of chlorine to pool water via a floating dispenser as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,053,205; 4,917,868; 4,828,805; 4,828,803; 4,825,528; 4,798,707; 4,463,881; 4,630,634; 4,606,893; Des. 309,493; Des. 286,560 and Des. 275,311, or a dispenser in-line for use with 3-inch tablets as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5.133.381; 4,867,196; 4,303,515; 4,208376; or in 4,420,394, a dispenser integral to the pool pump for use of chlorine granules.
The present invention provides a container and non-mechanical dispenser unit that sinks to the bottom of the pool and acts to release the chlorine or bromine at a constant rate and so allows the chlorine or bromine to dissipate throughout the entire depth of the pool water, thus providing the chlorine every opportunity to react with any organic contents found in the pool water.